1. Field
The following description relates to a resin composition for packaging, an insulating film and a printed circuit board using the same, and a method of forming a printed circuit board with the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A package substrate electrically connects a motherboard with electronic components such as semiconductor chips and the like. Due to the recent miniaturization of electronic devices having multi-functional capacities, the mounting density inside electronic component packages have increased. Thus, conductive printed circuit wires printed on substrates, on which electronic components are mounted, have become more complicated and have been highly densified.
The package substrate may include a copper layer (conductive wire) serving as a conductive circuit wiring and a polymer (insulating film) serving as interlayer insulation. In addition, in the package substrate, warpage of the substrate may occur due to a mounting temperature at the time of mounting electronic components, stress due to the use of the electronic components, and the like, and interlayer delamination or cracking between a conductive wire and an insulating substrate may occur due to a change in volume, or the like, caused by difference in a coefficient of thermal expansion between the conductive wire and the insulating film. Accordingly, defects may occur in the final product.